


I Am Not The Kind of Girl (Who Should Be Rudely Barging in on a White Vail Occasion)

by Oh_Ophelia1291



Category: Pride and Prejudice (2005), Pride and Prejudice - Jane Austen
Genre: Darcy is called will, Elizabeth Bennet is a queen, F/M, Modern AU, No beta we die like darcy’s parents, Songfic, but also darcy, charles and Lizzie underrated friendship, the pride and prejudice modern au nobody asked for
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-16 21:13:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29830992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oh_Ophelia1291/pseuds/Oh_Ophelia1291
Summary: Fitzwilliam-fucking-Darcy has made the dumbest mistake of his entire life. Lizzie should be considered a damn saint for the stunt she’s about to pull.OrThe Taylor Swift ‘Speak Now’ songfic nobody asked for
Relationships: Caroline Bingley & Fitzwilliam Darcy, Caroline Bingley/Fitzwilliam Darcy, Charles Bingley & Fitzwilliam Darcy, Elizabeth Bennet & Charlotte Lucas, Elizabeth Bennet & Fitzwillliam Darcy, Elizabeth Bennet & Jane Bennet, Elizabeth Bennet/Fitzwilliam Darcy, Fitzwilliam Darcy & Georgiana Darcy, Jane Bennet & Charles Bingley, Jane Bennet/Charles Bingley
Comments: 14
Kudos: 74





	1. Chapter 1

Coincidentally, it was raining on the day of Fitzwilliam Darcy and Caroline Bingley’s union; which, if you asked Lizzie, was pretty damn atmospheric considering her current mood. 

In fact, it almost emphasised her seething rage. And no, that was not because she nearly slipped in the puddles a good 5 times and counting. Really.

“Are you sure you can do this, Liz? I mean I know you love him but who knows maybe he wants to-“

“Charlotte, don’t you think I considered that? I almost believed it until I remembered that he’s marrying Caroline Bingley.”

“Okay good point. I mean didn’t he go on a ‘business trip’ to Canada one time?” Lizzie snorted, “Take that ‘one time’ and multiply it by three.”

“Point taken.”

“Alright, I’m here. I’m gonna get going.”

“Okay, but call me after!”

Just as Lizzie hung up the phone, she heard her name called from across the street. Sure enough, there was her older sister, Jane, and her fiancé.

(A.k.a the only way Lizzie was possibly going to sneak into this entire thing.)

Greetings exchanged, the second oldest Bennet sister felt obligated to thank Charles for getting her in. Charles, ever the Labrador he is, waved off the gratitude with a smile. 

“It’s really no problem,” he insisted, “Caroline had to give all of the bridal party and groomsmen a plus one because Louisa insisted on inviting her husband but Caroline was being all weird about it- it was just a mess, really. You honestly did me a favour. If it wasn’t for you I’d have to invite my boss.”

“Oh, ew. You’re welcome, then.”

“Guys we should really get in. Charles is the best man,” Jane warned, looking cautiously at the time on her phone. Her fiancé nodded in turn, “Right, yes, let’s go.” And so, with two smiles of a mix of pity and encouragement, the trio entered the cathedral.

The first thing they saw, or rather heard, was Caroline Bingley’s shrill voice echoing from god-knows-where yelling at some poor soul about a bouquet. A few seconds later, the person on the receiving end of the yelling turned out to be Louisa who clapped back about Caroline being a bridezilla.

(Yikes.)

Charles parted with them to go and join Darcy who was preoccupied with his little sister who, as it turns out, was going to play the organ for when Caroline walked down the isle. Lizzie kept her head ducked as to not raise suspicion from the groom-to-be, though that was relatively useless considering his attention to both his sister and her sheet music.

“I wrote it myself,” Georgiana said proudly, “What do you think, Will?” Darcy smiled in return, “It’s great, sweetheart. I’m sorry Caroline wouldn’t let you be part of the bridal party.”

“It’s okay,” she insisted, “I like this better, anyway.”

Darcy seemed content with this, and flicked through the sheets some more before turning to Charles to show him it, even if Charles didn’t know shit about music. Darcy loved to show off his little sister.

“I wish I had Georgiana’s positivity,” Jane gushed, “She’s such a good girl. I’d be miserable if I was pushed out of your bridal party.” Lizzie took to comforting the blonde by reminding her that Jane herself had an unnatural ability to see the good in everyone.

“That may be true,” The oldest Bennet responded, “But it wouldn’t really save me from the glum feeling I’d get from being in Georgie’s situation.”

“Good thing I’m never letting you be in that situation.”

“Who’s to say that Lydia, Kitty, and Mary would do the same?”

“Who’s to say Lydia, Kitty, and Mary are getting married?”

Jane opened her mouth to respond, surely with some good hearted response about how even they have someone for them, but was interrupted by the organ playing beautifully. Silence overtook the guests as rows of couples, Charles among them, marched down the isles. Suddenly, it felt less like a walk down the isle and more like a death march to Lizzie. 

Finally, with everyone in place, Caroline walked out in an incredibly expensive mermaid style dress. To her credit, she pulled it off really well. ‘It’s just a shame she’s marrying my man.’ Lizzie grumbled internally.

And marry her man she did, or at least attempted. Lizzie had prepared for the moment for weeks; she had a speech prepared and memorised, she even had a dramatic cry scheduled exactly 2 minutes and 30 seconds in, but when it came to the moment Lizzie forgot it all.

“If anyone has any objections to the union of this couple, speak now or forever hold your peace.”

Lizzie rose, her bones feeling like there were mini earthquakes rippling through her. One step at a time, she made her way to the isle as scandalised looks (and awed ones from literally the only four people in that room Lizzie could stand) followed her. 

With a shaky voice, Darcy spoke up, “Lizzie? What are you doing?”

“Will... I’m really not the kind of girl who should be doing this but I- sort of-“

“Liz?”

“Don’t marry her, Will. Please. Just- just come with me, yeah? Get out of your tux and meet me outside and we can go back to my apartment and yell at bad movies until 3am and in the morning we can talk about... All of this.”

“Liz... I-“

“Don’t say anything. I’m going to wait outside and if you’re not there in the next 10 minutes I’ll go and I’ll understand that you actually moved on.”

And with that, Lizzie turned and left from the exact same doors the bride had entered in.

It was bloody freezing outside.

Really, what was Caroline thinking when she planned a wedding in November. In England, nonetheless! At least she wasn’t trying to actively hospitalise her guests by forcing them to have the wedding outside too.

Lizzie was starting to get worried. It had been six minutes and she began to consider that maybe she was wrong and that Darcy really did love Caroline now.

Why had she fucked up so badly?

After nine minutes she had given up convincing herself it was anything but over. Lizzie turned to leave early, after all what’s going to change in 15 seconds? Apparently, the correct answer to that question is ‘a lot’.

“Lizzie! Wait!”

Before her stood a pathetic, panting mess of Fitzwilliam Darcy in the biggest mess Lizzie had ever seen the man in. His tie, waistcoat and blazer were long gone leaving a very wrinkled and half buttoned button up on full display, half tucked into his slacks.

“I was- I was gonna change,” he tried to explain between gasps of air, “but I didn’t have much time since Caroline kept trying to drag me back and I-“

Lizzie silenced him with a firm kiss.

“I was so scared that I had really lost you.”

Darcy shook his head, eyes gleaming with tears, “You’ll never lose me.”

He kissed her chin, “I love you.”

Then her cheek, “With every bit of me.”

Then her forehead, “You have me completely...”

Her nose, “...And utterly under your spell.”

He hovered over her lips, “My one and only Elizabeth.”

And sealed his promise with a kiss to the lips.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A few people wanted some context, and context I will provide, so enjoy!

Darcy woke up in an all-too-familiar bedroom the morning after the wedding.

When he woke up he wasn’t 100% sure that what happened wasn’t a dream, so you could imagine his absolute delight to find that, no, it wasn’t a dream. When he woke up, he found his gorgeous ex(?) girlfriend snuggled into his side like he didn’t almost just marry the one person they both hated with a passion.

Well, there was also George, but that’s besides the point. The point is: Caroline’s a bitch.

Instead of giving into temptation to just gawk at the sleeping beauty for the next few hours, Darcy decided to be more productive and make some breakfast. Most likely, Lizzie probably hadn’t had a home cooked meal since they broke up unless Jane or Mrs Bennet had come by since the fight.

Because he was worried about her waking up before he finished cooking (or more likely because Fitzwilliam Darcy is a lazy, lazy man when he’s not working) he decided egg on toast would suffice.

With breakfast fresh on the table and the telltale sounds of shuffling around from the next room, Darcy allowed himself to sit and tried to focus on eating rather than the woman next door.

A few moments later, Lizzie emerged in one of Darcy’s old tops and some leggings.

Darcy raised his eyes to look at the woman, “Hey.”

Silence.

“Liz?”

“Sorry, uh, hey,” she mumbled, pulling at the hem of her (his) top in a nervous habit, “Is that mine?”

Darcy nodded and, to escape the suddenly intimidating situation he focused back on his almost empty plate.

“Will, we should talk.” Darcy lifted his gaze back up, scanning Lizzie’s eyes for some kind of regret for yesterday, “Okay?”

“I’m glad you came with me.”

“So am I, but that’s not what you want to talk about is it?”

“No.”

“Why did you reject me when I proposed?”

Lizzie hesitated then and turned to find interest in the cracks of the old table. “It wasn’t that I didn’t love you.”

And it wasn’t. Darcy knew that much. However when he asked her why she didn’t want to marry him she fumbled over her words which scared Darcy at the time. The only solution he could think of was that she didn’t love him anymore or at the very least she was on a steady decline to do as much.

“I was still in university.”

Darcy furrowed his brow, “Why couldn’t you tell me that? I would’ve understood.”

Lizzie sighed a shaky breath and shook her head a little, signalling that she needed a moment.

Darcy waited. Lizzie sighed again.

Darcy almost wanted to hug her and tell her that it doesn’t matter. That they can pretend it never happened and go back to how they were. He couldn’t do that, though, it wasn’t right. In the end it would just destroy them and next time when he’s at the alter he might not be so lucky. He’d feel so insecure about it and then they’d break up and-

“My mum was in university when my dad proposed.”

“Oh.”

Darcy reached out tentatively, offering a comforting hand. She took it and Darcy responded by caressing the back of her hand with a thumb.

“You know what my parents are like. They weren’t right for each other. My dad didn’t have the patience for my mum... being her. My mum was bored with my dad’s ‘socially isolated ways’ as she’d call them. I didn’t want to be them.” Darcy hummed in response. 

“When you proposed I was so scared that we were going to be the same. I know it’s crazy it’s just-“

“Hey. It’s okay. Keep going.”

Lizzie sniffled and blinked away a few tears.

“When you proposed my mum was talking about divorcing my dad and that made it even more scary. I wasn’t ready to talk about it, though, it didn’t really feel real, you know? But when you proposed suddenly I was scared that someday I would be telling my kid the same thing. That I’d be divorcing you.”

Darcy rose silently, walked round the table and hugged her. “My parents’ divorce got finalised last week and my mum was talking my ear off about it. The more she kept talking the more I realised that I could never think about you like that and that... Just because my parents weren’t meant for each other,” Lizzie placed her hand over one of Darcy’s, “It doesn’t mean that we aren’t.”

Darcy grinned, his entire expression glowed with unfathomable joy, “I know that we are. I mean, who else would be willing to give George Wickham a right hook for flirting with my sister?”

“That sounds less like soulmates and more like me being awesome,” Lizzie joked, the mischief back in her eyes. Good. It was weird without it. “Maybe so,” Darcy responded in a low voice, “But, you know, my mother always told me to only accept the best of the best.”

“Fitzwilliam Darcy, are you flirting with me?”

“Maybe. How was it?”

“Absolutely horrific. Never flirt again!”

“You wound me, my love.”

Lizzie giggled, sighed with content and looked up at her love with passion, “Willing to give that proposal another shot?”


End file.
